Ken the Vampire Slayer
by Link and Luigi
Summary: *ahem* Here comes my wonderul summary skills! Ken's a vampire slayer and he's determined to slay vampires. Seeings how he's a vampire slayer and all...oh yeah, he's got a random little vampire slayer team. (kind of the idea on our site...) YAY!!


Ken the Vampire Slayer

Ken the Vampire Slayer!!!

"And there's been strange activity here…here…and here." Said Ken with a pointer as he pointed to three random places on a map. Cody stood up.

"Come on, Ken!" he said. "Are you saying that you STILL believe that vampires exist?" Ken shrugged and nodded. "That's complete nonsense! What makes you even THINK that?"

"Well, all of the victims had two holes in their necks and they were missing large quantities of blood." Ken explained. "Call me crazy but that seems like to very odd coincidence."

"Ken, they could have just been donating their blood and the doctor accidentally stuck them twice." Said Yolei with a shrug.

"Or maybe they were attacked by a giant mutant mosquito with two noses who likes to land on people's necks because the jugular vein has so much blood." Said Izzy.

"Um…not likely." Said Ken.

"But that's a lot more likely than a vampire?" Said Tai. "I'm sorry, Ken, but I'm just not buying it. You need some more evidence and maybe I'll think about helping you out." Then he patted Ken on the shoulder and left the room.

"Yeah, Ken, there's no such thing as vampires!!" Cody practically yelled as he sprang up and quickly walked out of the room.

"YEAH KEN!!" Yolei said as if she was mad at Ken as she followed Cody.

"I'm with Cody!" Izzy declared following the two.

"Sorry, Ken." Said Kari, standing up as well. "It seems a little far fetched. I've seen some pretty strange things but I think this might just be going too far." She left as well.

"Myotismon, maybe." Said Jyou. "But not vampires." He left as well.

"Sorry Ken, you're all alone on this one!" said Davis with a smile as he walked out the door.

Ken turned and looked at the four that remained. "Are you guys going to make some kind of witty comment and then leave with everyone else?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yeah." Matt said. "I was just waiting for TK."

"And I was waiting for Matt!" said Sora.

"And I was waiting for Sora!" Mimi finished.

"I'm actually going to stay." Said TK. "I believe Ken."

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled everyone including Ken.

"Why not?" TK said with a shrug. "I mean, what ELSE am I going to do with my summer out of school?"

"Well, I can't have TK running around chasing after vampires alone." Said Matt, standing up. "Even if there aren't any. So I guess I'm in too since I don't really have anything to do because two of my band members are on vacation so we can't have concerts or rehearsals."

"Well if Matt's in then I am too!" said Sora.

"Do you ALWAYS have to do everything I do?" Matt said, annoyed.

"Yes!" Sora replied.

"And since I'm visiting from America and I don't really know anyone anymore, I'll just come along as well!" Mimi declared.

"That's great!" said Ken excitedly.

"So…now that we're a group, what did you plan on doing with the vampires, Ken?" asked TK.

"Slay them!" Ken said as if it were obvious.

"Oh!" said Matt as he threw his arms up in the air in the tone that's like 'I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!!'

"How do you propose we find the vampire?" asked Sora, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…well…we'll become professionals of course so we'll just KNOW." Ken said. "Like…when we walk into a town we'll just sense the fact that there's a vampire lurking around…and…you know…"

"Oh Ken, you've got EVERYTHING figured out, don't you?" Matt said, rolling his eyes. Ken nodded.

"All right, being fellow vampire slayers, I guess I can share my little secret lab with you!" said Ken, pulling out what looked like a remote control and pressing a big red button. Suddenly, the ground underneath them shook a little bit and then it plunged down going at about a million miles an hour.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled everyone except Ken who just stood there since he appeared to be used to it. Suddenly, it stopped abruptly and everyone's hair and clothes were messed up. Ken tossed each of them a comb and then beckoned them to follow him into the other room.

The door opened and it revealed a big white room with professional, high tech looking machines and all that kind of stuff. There were a bunch of guys walking around in white coats and clipboards while talking to each other and the whole shmalloni.

"Shmalloni?" said everyone, staring at the Narrator.

YES!!!!

"Whatever," said everyone as they continued going about their business.

"This is our testing facility," said Ken as he continued to explain lots of high-tech things with very complex meanings and stuff. None of the others were even listening to him, just occasionally looking at the things he pointed to and awing at the technology.

"Wait up, Ken." Said Mimi. "If you have all this technology, why don't you share it with the world?"

"Because then the vampires will get a hold of them." Ken explained. "Take a look at this thing," he said, holding up what looked like a thick silver pen with a red light on it.

"Wow," said Matt.

"I know what you're thinking!" said Ken. "It's not just a thick silver pen with a red light on it! It's ACTUALLY a memory eraser." The other four raised their eyebrows.

"No way." Said TK. "How could you invent something like that?"

"Me?" Ken said. "I'm Ken Ichijouji, Boy Genius! I invented dishes that clean themselves! I balanced my own checkbook! I…"

"Okay, but we still need proof that it works." Said Sora.

"All right, I'll show you," Ken said, pointing to the light as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Here, you better put on these," he said as he tossed them each a pair of sunglasses as well. The four shrugged and put them on as well. "HEY BOB!!" Ken yelled suddenly. A little guy in a white coat walked over.

"Yes Mr. Ichijouji?" he asked.

"Bob, I'm a vampire." He said quietly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Bob yelled but there was a sudden flash of light and Bob was standing there with a blank expression on his face. "Huh?"

"Carry on, Bob!" said Ken.

"Oh right!" said Bob as he walked away.

"Amazing!" said TK, taking off the sunglasses. "Just think! If this thing fell into the wrong hands, then everyone would be in big trouble!" Ken nodded and put the memory eraser down.

"Now if you'll just follow me." Ken said, opening the door to another room.

The four others shrugged and followed Ken.

MEANWHILE!!!

"What do you think about Ken's theory on the vampires?" asked Tai.

"It's completely ridiculous." Cody said immediately. "Vampires are only make believe creatures."

"But he seemed so precise and so fixed on it," said Kari with a sigh.

"Yeah but there's STILL no such thing as vampires." Said Yolei.

"And besides, wasn't he so precise and fixed on the fact that the Digital Word was only data and that all the Digimon weren't real." Said Izzy. "But he wasn't right about that, was he?"

"No, I guess not." said Kari stupidly.

"I'm actually starting to believe him." Said Jyou suddenly. "You never really know." Everyone stared at him. Cody leaned over to Izzy and whispered something to him. Izzy nodded.

"Jyou's right, there COULD be vampires!" Izzy declared.

"Yeah but you just said that…" started Davis.

"Yeah but now I believe him!" Izzy stated. "So I'm gonna go back there and join his little group!"

"Izzy, there's no such thing as vampires!" said Cody.

"Oh…okay…" said Izzy.

"But you should still follow what you believe, IZZY." Cody said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh RIGHT!!" Izzy said, standing up and nodding.

"All right, let's go, Izzy!" said Jyou knavishly. Izzy and Jyou both went back to where Ken had had his little meeting thingy earlier. "Um…Ken?" said Izzy slowly, looking around. Just then, the other door swung open and Ken was standing there.

"Yes?" he said, slamming the door behind him and standing in front of it, not wanting anyone to go inside.

"Ken, we were just wondering if we could find the vampires with you!" said Jyou.

"Actually, we're going to slay them now." Ken corrected.

"Okay, SLAY them," said Izzy.

"All right, no problem." Said Ken. But then he looked at Jyou. "Um… actually, I don't really want you to be in my group, Jyou."

"What?" Jyou said, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"Cause you're a knave." Ken replied plainly.

"Good answer." Izzy commented.

"But Sora and Mimi are knaves!" Jyou argued.

"Yeah but they joined me right from the beginning." Ken explained as if it were obvious. "Now go away."

"WELL!!" said Jyou. "I'm just going to join some OTHER vampire slayer group! WITHOUT you!!" Then he stormed out of the room.

"Okay whatever." Said Ken. "Come on Izzy."

MEANWHILE!!!

Down in the secret special lab type thing, Matt, TK, Sora and Mimi were trying on their special new clothes. "I didn't know a new wardrobe came with saying 'Okay Ken, we DON'T think you're insane'." Said Matt, looking down. "Black shirt. Red stripe. Red pants. Black stripe. Red shoes. Black stripes. Yay."

"How exciting." Said TK.

"A skirt!" said Mimi. "YAY!!"

"YAY!!" Sora said too just because she's a personality-less follower.

Just then, Ken and Izzy came around the corner. Izzy had a big smile plastered on his face as he waved at the other four standing there. "I'm going to be a vampire slayer too!" he said all-too-happily.

"All right, get changed and then we'll get equipped." Said Ken. "And then we'll check out all the areas where people were attacked by the vampires." Then ominous music played. Everyone looked around. "And then we'll slay the vampires." The ominous music played again.

"Vampires," Matt said as ominous music started playing again. "Nice touch, Ken."

"I didn't do it." Ken said with a shrug.

"Vampires," TK said. Ominous music played. "Vampires." Ominous music played again. "VAMPIRES!!" TK repeated as the ominous music continued to play…ominously. "VAM-PI-RAS!!" Ominous music started playing but then stopped. "HA!!"

"Okay, could you stop playing with the ominous music please?" asked Ken.

"Fine! Be that way!" said TK angrily.

"Can I have a weapon?" asked Izzy randomly. "Something special and high-tech and wonderful and powerful?" Ken shrugged.

"Sure." Said Ken as he turned to his table-o-stuff. He turned around with a tray of various supplies and stuff. "Okay, take your pick. You ALL get one!" Izzy looked at the tray of stuff.

"Can I have them all?" Izzy asked.

"No." said Ken. "You all get ONE." Izzy snapped his fingers and grabbed a random weapon.

"What's this?" asked Izzy.

"It's my memory eraser!" said Ken proudly. "One press of this button and your memory is erased completely!"

"Your memory erased…COMPLETELY?"

"COMPLETELY!" said Ken. Izzy quickly pressed the button with a bright flash and then ran out of the room. Ken paused, looked around and saw Matt, TK, Mimi and Sora. He smiled. "So, do you like your outfits?"

MEANWHILE!!

"Look what I got!" said Izzy as he ran into the room that had Kari, Cody, Yolei and anyone else I forgot. He was waving the memory eraser device that he had stolen from Ken. Cody grabbed his shirtsleeve and pulled him aside.

"Is that all they had?" he asked.

"No, they had LOTS of stuff!" said Izzy.

"Then why didn't you grab it all?" asked Cody.

"Because Ken said that I could only have one!" Izzy said as if it were obvious.

"So…what does this do?" Cody asked as he looked at the metal rod that Izzy held in his hand.

"It erases people's memory!" Izzy said proudly. Cody thought for a minute.

"Good work, Izzy. You have redeemed yourself."

"What?" Izzy asked obliviously. When the two walked back over to where the rest were, they saw a bunch of eager faces as they awaited an explanation.

"Uh well…um…" Cody started.

"Look!" said Izzy. Cody looked up at Izzy as Izzy pressed the little button. There was a flash of light and everyone looked around with confused expressions on their faces. Izzy felt a strong sense of power as he pressed the button repeatedly until finally everyone was so dizzy and that kind of stuff that they were knocked unconscious.

So Izzy stood there and stared at everyone. "Oops." He said.

MEANWHILE!!!!

"How come your outfit has a yellow star on the stripe but ours doesn't?" asked TK, pointing to Ken's shirt. Ken looked down.

"Because I'm the leader!" Ken replied, looking back at TK. Just then, Bob came around the corner.

"Mr. Ichijouji," he said. "How many memory erasers did you say you wanted us to make again? I seemed to have misplaced my notes…" Ken stared at Bob with a confused expression.

"Memory erasers?" he said. "We don't have memory erasers, Bob. That kind of technology is unheard of."

"But…" started Bob but then he paused, scratched his head, shrugged and walked away.

"What was that all about?" asked Matt.

"I don't know, he seems to think that we have made MEMORY ERASERS…or something like that." Ken replied.

"That would be pretty neat if we had them though." Said Mimi. They shrugged.

MEANWHILE!!!

"And then that's when I pressed the button like this," Izzy explained as he pressed the little button the side and there was a white flash. Izzy slapped his forehead. "I have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" asked Cody obliviously.

"Okay, look what I got from Ken!" Izzy said, showing the memory eraser to Cody. Cody stared at it.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"It erases people's memories." Izzy replied. "I've already told this to you about a million times but I keep accidentally showing you how it works without telling you to close your eyes or something!"

Cody eyed Izzy. "Show me how it works." He said. Izzy shrugged and held up the memory eraser but then Cody grabbed it. "Not on me you fool! On someone else!" Cody looked around. "YOLEI!!!" he yelled. Yolei immediately came around the corner.

"Yes?" she said with a smile.

"Um…Izzy say something outrageous." Said Cody.

"Does it have to be true?" asked Izzy.

"No you fool!" Cody yelled back.

"Okay…um…I think I'll say…um…" Izzy said but then he paused.

"Forget it!" Cody groaned. "Yolei, I want you to spin around in circles like a moron until you get so dizzy that you pass out!"

"Okay!" said Yolei.

"Repeat what I just said." Cody said.

"You want me to spin around in circles like a moron until I get so dizzy that I pass out!" Yolei said. Cody smiled and then pressed the little button and there was a flash of light and Yolei was just kind of…standing there.

"Well?" Cody said impatiently. "Get on with it!"

"With what?" Yolei asked, looking around.

"This is amazing!" Cody said, marveling at the memory eraser. "Izzy, I'm proud of you! For that, you're in charge of making a lot more of these."

"It's an honor!" said Izzy, taking the memory eraser from Cody and exiting the room. Cody turned around and looked at Yolei who was still just kind of standing there.

"You wanted me?" Yolei said with a smile.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken was standing in front of a map with a few little pushy pins scattered occasionally around. After about ten minutes of explaining similar things in all of the attacks and stuff like that, Ken opened a drawer and pulled out five stakes and five hammers.

"Seeings how we're vampire slayers and all, I figured that we should have stakes and hammers." Ken said.

"Before we start, Ken, do you think we could have a prep talk?" asked Sora as she took one of the stakes and one of the hammers.

"Um…okay!" said Ken as he did this really noble and long prep talk. When he was finally done, everyone was convinced that everything Ken said was true and that there were actually vampires. So they all put their fists up into the air and said YAY!!!

"So where's our first stop?" asked TK.

"Well, if you'll take a look at this here…" said Ken as he pressed a little button that made the table open up. Under it was one of those prodigious little diagram thingys that they had on X-Men that make shapes of the thing that you're talking about. "There seems to be the most suspicious activity right around…here." Then the screen closed in on this little particular spot that lit up.

MEANWHILE!!!

"How's production coming, Izzy?" Cody asked as he walked into a little lab room where Izzy was carefully observing and taking apart the memory eraser through a microscope with little tweezers.

"Not so good," Izzy said, looking up. "I can't figure out how they made this! It's got very high-tech devices in here…it could take days. Or even weeks or months…" Then Izzy went back to his work.

"Well have you found out how…" started Cody but Izzy suddenly looked up again.

"AHA!!" he said. "If I just disconnect this wire here and connect it to this then that should turn that way and…" There was a quick, white spark and Izzy and Cody both jumped.

"Was that…supposed to happen?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Um…no." Izzy said uneasily.

"Oh well," Cody said, turning around and leaving the room. "Keep working on it."

"Yes sir!" Izzy said, saluting Cody and then going back to observing the memory eraser. Cody walked around the corner to see Yolei standing there with a big smile on her face.

"HI!!" she said, waving.

"Stand aside," Cody said, brushing right past her.

"Yes sir!" Yolei replied, stepping aside and allowing Cody to walk by. Suddenly, Cody stopped and turned around to Yolei who still hadn't moved from her spot yet.

"Yolei, your wardrobe appalls me." Cody said plainly. Yolei looked down at what she was wearing. "If I'm going to have to see you everyday then I have to like what I'm seeing. Wear something decent." Just then, Izzy walked out of the testing room and Cody looked Izzy up and down as well. "In fact, Yolei," Cody continued. "Why don't you make yourself useful and design new outfits for the two of you so I won't be sickened every time you two walk in the same room as me."

"With pleasure!" said Yolei.

"Begin as soon as possible." Cody said, walking away.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So…" said Tai, looking at Kari and Davis.

"Um…" Kari replied, looking around.

"Well…yeah…you know…" Davis said, scratching the back of his head.

"Seen any good movies lately?" Tai asked.

"Oh…yeah." Said Davis. "How about you two?"

"We don't see too many movies." Kari replied.

"Oh I see." said Davis.

They paused for a minute.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" Tai said suddenly, stomping his foot and looking around.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Finally, the most exciting part," Ken said, gesturing for everyone to follow him as he opened a door. They all walked in to see what looked like an overly large garage with a bunch of cars and all other different kinds of transportation vehicles. They all awed as Ken showed them around and told them about each car type thing until he stopped in front of another door.

"What's behind this door?" asked Matt.

"Well, since we're all not really of the legal driving age yet…" Ken started, doing a little code to open the door. "I figured that we could just ride these for now…" Then the code thingy went BLEEP and then the door swung open. Inside there were twelve motorcycles of different colors in an triangle shape. "I kind of made one for each Digidestined in vain hope that you all would join me to get rid of the vampires…" Ken said. "So I guess these other seven will go untouched…"

"Let me guess," said Matt, walking over to the motorcycle that was dark blue. "This one must be mine."

"And this one's mine." TK said, pointing to the yellow one.

"And the green one belongs to me." Mimi said with a shrug.

"And I have the red one!" Sora said happily.

"Ken, do you think that since Kari isn't here then I could have the pink one instead of the green one?" asked Mimi, inching over towards the pink motorcycle.

"Come on, Mimi!" said Ken. "Just take the color of your crest! It's not THAT bad, is it?" Then he turned and looked at the magenta motorcycle in front of him. Then he let his eyes wander over to the orange one that belonged to Tai. "Now, to my orange motorcycle…"

"No, Ken." Said Matt. "Just take the color of your crest! It's not THAT bad, is it? Now, I DO believe that your crest is magenta so that one must be yours!"

"Fine, we can change the colors!" Ken sighed.

"Pink one!" Mimi said happily.

"And Ken," said TK. "If Mimi's using the pink one can I use the green one since it's the color of my Digivice? I don't really like yellow…" Ken gave an exasperated sigh and agreed.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I finished!!" said Izzy and Yolei simultaneously as they burst through different doors into the room where Cody was. Cody jumped and turned around with an angry expression.

"Don't do that!!" he yelled at them.

"Forgive us!" said Izzy and Yolei as they got down on the ground and bowed to him.

"Fools," Cody muttered under his breath.

"What I came to tell you is extremely important!" said Izzy, springing up and holding out the memory eraser.

"What?" Cody asked.

"I figured out how it works!" Izzy said excitedly. "If you do a certain combination and it manipulates itself! Unfortunately, there's some kind of code that I can't seem to break. After two manipulations, it stops working. And we don't have any of these materials…they're all very foreign."

"Good work, Izzy." said Cody. Then he looked at Yolei. "And you?"

"I finished the design for the outfits you requested!" Yolei said, reaching behind her and pulling out two little outfits on hangers.

"Okay, you made two for yourself now where's Izzy's?" Cody asked.

"No, this one's mine and that one's Izzy's," Yolei explained with a big smile on her face. Cody got a retarded drop as he tried imagined Izzy in the little girly outfit that Yolei had made.

"Okay, whatever." He said. "I have more important things to attend to than to design outfits for you two peons."

"Thank you for your kindness!!" Izzy and Yolei both said as if they had rehearsed that and then they quickly left.

Cody turned around and had a little flashback wondering why he had chosen THEM.

*Flashback*

"MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER!!!" yelled the three members of Matt's band as they flung open the door. Cody turned around.

"SILENCE!!!" he yelled at them. "How many times have I told you not to say that so loud especially when someone could just walk in here any moment!"

"Forgive us master!!" said one of them as all three of them got down on the ground and bowing.

"WE ARE WORMS!!" they all yelled.

"SILENCE you fools!!" Cody yelled, cracking his whip.

"Master, we have to tell you…" started one but Cody glared at him evilly. "But master it's…"

"What?!" he yelled. "I am great and you are peons?! I know! Silence before I punish you!"

"But master!!" yelled one but the door swung open and Izzy and Yolei were standing there. Cody looked at them and froze. It probably wasn't a very normal sight, seeing Cody standing there with a whip as Matt's band members were on the ground bowing to him.

"Um…" said Izzy.

"What is…" stuttered Yolei.

"You two!" Cody yelled, pointing dramatically at them. "You can't tell anyone about what you just saw!"

"What are you doing?!" demanded Izzy.

"Nothing, it's none of your concern!" Cody said, turning around and avoiding eye contact. "If you tell a single soul then you probably don't value your life enough to continue living!"

"Are you threatening us, Cody?" asked Yolei.

"So what if I am?!" Cody said, turning around and staring at them. "Get out of my sight!"

"Not until we know what's going on!" Izzy said.

"SLAVES!!" Cody yelled, cracking his whip. Matt's band members sprang up and jumped on top of Izzy and Yolei who were too surprised to even realize what was happening. Cody started pacing. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, looking at Izzy and Yolei who were both being restrained by Matt's band members. "This is not good…how am I going to get out of this one…?"

*END FLASHBACK*

"Oh yes." Cody said, sitting down in a big swively chair and smiling evilly while drumming his fingers. "I remember now."

MEANWHILE!!!

"All of our evidence has been traced back to here…" Ken in a little speaker thing. It was kind of like a walkie-talkie that went back to the other four so they could hear what he was saying and all that kind of fun stuff. They were all following Ken on their little motorcycle things. Of course, none of them are knaves and they all wear their helmets. Someone without a helmet did pass, though, and he fell of his motorcycle and exploded. OH WELL!!

"Where did you say we were going?" Matt asked in his little speaker.

"It's right up ahead." Ken replied, turning the corner. They all followed him and stopped in front of a large gate with the letters 'CH' on it. "This is it." Ken said, getting off his motorcycle, taking off his helmet and putting it down.

They all looked past the gate to see a big creepy castle on a big hill with lightning bolts and dead trees all around it.

"Typical." TK said.

"I'm kind of scared…" said Mimi. "I don't think I want to do this…"

"Toughen up," Ken said, taking out some kind of fancy little melter thingy that melted one of the bars so that they could fit through.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WARNING…INTRUDERS…WARNING…INTRUDERS…" came the voice of some ominous lady as the room started blinking red.

"What the…?" Cody said, looking around. He pressed a few buttons and big monitor lowered down in front of him with the picture of the five vampire slayers stepping through the melted part of the front gate. "What is going on?!" He pressed a few more buttons but the same picture kept showing. "This can't be happening! IZZY!!! YOLEI!!!"

As soon as he said those two words, the door swung open and Izzy and Yolei ran in. "Izzy, Yolei there's a…" Cody started but then he turned around to see them in their new little outfits that Yolei had made. Cody covered his mouth as he muffled his hysterical laughter.

"A funny joke!" said Yolei.

"I wanna hear it!" said Izzy.

Cody got over it and turned around so he wasn't facing them. "Silence you FOOLS!!" he said. "Look at this monitor!" Cody pointed to the screen.

"Visitors!" said Yolei happily.

"No, it is NOT a good thing!" Cody said angrily. "Take a look at this!" Cody pressed a few buttons and the screen zoomed in on the stakes and hammers in their hands. Izzy and Yolei gasped. "They're vampire slayers! They cannot enter here!"

"What should we do?" asked Izzy.

"Get Cherrymon out there." Said Cody as a shadow covered half his face.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Wait…" said Ken suddenly just as Sora finished coming out of the hole in the gate.

"What is it?" asked TK.

"I thought I heard something…" Ken said but then the ground started rumbling. And then, abruptly as it had begun, it had stopped.

"That can't be good…" said Mimi, looking around. Suddenly, a big crack opened up in the ground. Everyone dived back just in time to see Cherrymon rising out of the ground on a platform. When he jumped off the platform, everyone just kind of stared at him.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Isn't the crack supposed to open WHILE the ground is shaking?" asked Matt. "What you just did seemed artificial since you rose out of the ground after the rumbling had ended." 

Cherrymon turned red as the sound of a kettle going off was heard in the distance. "For that, you will be the FIRST to die!!" said Cherrymon stupidly as he bared his teeth which now had two very sharp fangs on each side like a vampire.

"Look out, he's a vampire!!" Ken said, getting up and pointing dramatically at Cherrymon.

Then Cherrymon laughed diabolically like a knave as he lunged at the group with his fangs bared.

"Now, now, Cherrymon," came a voice behind him. "You don't want to do it so abruptly, do you?" Cherrymon stopped and turned around to see Oikawa Yukio standing there looking all mysterious.

"Oikawa?!" yelled Cherrymon. "Master said I could handle this!"

"Oikawa, you're here to save us, right?" Ken said, stepping forward. Oikawa laughed like a knave under his breath while shaking his finger.

"Let's not be to hasty," he said. "Why don't you look at things closer before you open your mouth?" Then he looked up and smiled to show to sharp teeth in front.

The Vampire Slayers gasped like Speed Racer. "Oikawa's a vampire as well?!" yelled no vampire slayer in particular.

"Master sent me!" Cherrymon argued.

"He said you were going too slow," Oikawa said, taking very slow steps forward. "So he sent me to tell you to retire and go back inside." Cherrymon fumed but and swore under his breath and went back into the castle. "Now, Vampire Slayers," he said, turning around to face the Vampire Slayers who were still in shock. "I hope you know that you will never meet my master."

"And what makes you think that?!" demanded TK.

"You won't be able to defeat me to get to him!" Oikawa declared. Then he suddenly lunged at Sora who only started screaming knavishly while standing there. Ken suddenly jumped in front with a cross in his hand. Oikawa stopped in mid lunge and backed off while hissing like a vampire would and staring at the cross.

"I have an idea," Matt whispered to the other vampire slayers. He ran back over to his motorcycle, turned it on and shined the headlights in Oikawa's direction.

"ARGH!!!" yelled Oikawa as smoke started emitting from his body. He screamed in pain until he melted down and was only a pile of ashes.

"Nice thinking." Ken commented as Matt turned off his motorcycle.

"Oh I know." Matt said. Then the five of them stared at Oikawa's ashes on the ground and then they looked at each other.

"I say we go forward!" said Sora. The others agreed and stomped through what was left of Oikawa on their way towards the castle.

MEANWHILE!!!

"HOW?!" Cody demanded, slamming his fists down on the table in front of him. "IZZY!! YOLEI!!!" Izzy and Yolei ran into Cody's little room thingy immediately.

"Yes?!" they asked eagerly.

"I want you to…" Cody started but he had accidentally looked at them in their outfits again. He exploded with hysterical laughter.

"I guess we cheered him up!" said Yolei.

"YAY!!" said Izzy happily.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!!" Cody yelled. "I want you to CHANGE out of those outfits and then summon what's left of my forces!"

"Yes sir!" Izzy and Yolei both said, saluting him and leaving again.

Cody spun back around in his chair so he could see the monitor. "They cannot get any further!" he declared.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This is strangely easier than I thought it would be," said TK as the five vampire slayers approached the front door.

"Just wait." Ken said as he pushed the door open. They looked around to see a big castle with red carpets and spider webs and big staircases. Ken looked at the others. "Okay, now that we're INSIDE the vampire's territory, we have to be extra careful." He said. The other four nodded. "And most importantly, we have to stick together the whole time!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Is that so," Cody said, staring at the monitor. "You have to stick together is that it? Well! I can fix that!" He paused and thought for a minute. "IZZY!!! YOLEI!!!" Izzy and Yolei ran in as fast as they could. This time, they were each wearing little cheerleading outfits with big 'C's on them a little and red bows in their hair.

"Yes?!" they said, all too eager to receive an order.

Cody stared at them for a minute. Then he shook his head. "It's an improvement and I suppose I can live with it," he muttered. Then he raised his voice so that the other two could hear him. "Set the traps!"

"Anything!" Yolei replied.

"As you wish!" Izzy said. Then they both ran off.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Careful, there could be trouble lurking around every—" started Ken but he was interrupted because a trap door had suddenly opened up underneath him. He and TK both fell to their doom but fortunately didn't die.

"Holy…" Matt started, staring down the trap door.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they'll be okay because Ken seems to know everything about vampires and TK's with him." Matt replied. "It's really US that I'm worried about…"

"But I don't wanna die!!" Mimi shrieked.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Success!" Cody declared, jumping off his chair and doing a cute little victory dance. "I am TOO good at this," he told himself as he brushed himself off and sat back down.

"YAY CODY!!!" came two voices behind him. He turned around to see Izzy and Yolei both jumping up and down excitedly with pom-poms in their hands as they constantly cheered for Cody and praised him to no end. Cody stared at them for a second.

"SILENCE INSECTS!!" he yelled. Izzy and Yolei stopped abruptly and looked at Cody with hurt looks on their faces. "Though the way you praise me is flattering, I'm trying to plot evil schemes right now…" Cody continued but then he noticed little tears forming in Izzy and Yolei's eyes. He sighed. "FINE!!" he said finally. "Do your little cheers!"

"YAY!!" Izzy and Yolei said happily.

"But do them in your heads!" Cody said.

"Of course!" they replied as they silently started jumping up and down and being enthusiastic.

MEANWHILE!!!

"What happened?" TK asked Ken, looking up from where they had fallen. The trap door had now closed and the only source of light were the occasional torches on the walls.

"I think the vampires are trying to separate us," Ken answered, rubbing his head. "That was a drastic fall…"

"So what are we going to do now?" asked TK, standing up.

"Well," Ken said, standing up as well. "We could walk down this passageway and see where it leads us. Who knows? Maybe it'll take us back upstairs or in the heart of the vampire's lair."

"Just where I want to be." TK said with a sigh.

MEANWHILE!!!

Matt, Sora and Mimi were all standing in a doorway to another room that was pitch black. "So?" said Mimi. "What are you waiting for? Go on!"

"You go first." Sora said.

"Why me?" demanded Mimi.

"Because it was your idea to come in this door!" Sora answered.

"No, it was Matt's!" Mimi argued.

"What?" Matt said. "Leave me out of this!"

"Well then it's your decision." Said Sora, crossing her arms. "Who should go first? Me, your girlfriend and love for life or Mimi, the girl who lives in America who you barely even see?"

"The love of my life?" Matt said with a raised eyebrow.

"HA!" said Mimi. "He chose you! You have to go first!"

"He did NOT!!" Sora argued. The two started cat fighting. Matt stood there with an annoyed expression on his face while blocking his ears. He figured that listening to these girls fight would be worse than falling down a trapdoor.

"FINE, I'LL GO!!" Matt yelled over them. They immediately stopped.

"Okay!" they said in unison. Matt slowly took a step forward and nothing happened. Then another but still it was completely silent. He took a few more steps until he was in the middle of the room. He turned around to Mimi and Sora. 

"I think it's okay to come in now!" he said to them.

"Thanks, Matt!" said Sora.

"You're so brave I just—" started Mimi but she was interrupted because a trap door had opened up underneath she and Sora and they both plunged to their doom but unfortunately didn't die.

"Oh geez," Matt said with a sigh. "I definitely should have saw THAT one coming."

MEANWHILE!!!

"Ha HA!!" Cody laughed. "Do not oppose me! I am superior and you are but a little ant compared to my greatness!! Ah HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Then Cody wiped a tear or two from his eye, calmed down and looked behind him at Izzy and Yolei who were still silently cheering for him. "WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT?!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" asked Izzy as he continued jumping around.

"That!" Cody said, annoyed.

"What?" asked Yolei.

"That jumping!" Cody replied.

"Oh, you mean THIS jumping?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, that jumping!" Cody answered. "What jumping did you think I meant?! No one else in this room is jumping! You two are the only ones who are jumping and I would like it very much if you STOPPED IT RIGHT NOW!!"

Izzy and Yolei looked at each other and then at Cody. Then they smiled brightly. "Okay!" they replied and then they stopped their jumping. Cody sighed and turned back to the monitor.

MEANWHILE!!!

"We've been walking for such a long time." TK said, looking around. He stopped suddenly and Ken turned around.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Look at this," TK answered, pointing to the wall. "Don't you remember seeing this door that we couldn't open…oh I don't know…five minutes ago?"

"Maybe it's a different door." Ken said, walking over. They both attempted to open the door but it was locked. "Are we going in a circle?" Ken asked himself.

"I think we are." TK replied, crossing his arms. "And not a very big one either."

"I think the only way out is to go through this door." Ken said, pointing to the door. He stopped and thought for a minute. "But how?"

"We'll break it down with your head!!" TK declared.

"What?!" Ken demanded. "Why MY head?!"

"Because um…because…because your hair is blue, that's why!" TK replied, crossing his arms.

"Why does it matter if my hair is blue?!" Ken asked angrily. "Does blue hair make my head more durable to break down doors?! What if blond hair made it…" Suddenly Ken stopped. "Blond hair?" he said, staring at TK.

"So?" TK asked.

"I forgot…" Ken said nervously.

"Forgot…what?" asked TK.

"You have blond hair…that's not good…" Ken started but then he eeped like a little girl. "So does Matt!"

"Yeah, we're brothers." TK pointed out.

"Two blond vampire slayers on one team?!" Ken said nervously. "I've heard of ONE but two?! That's just getting dangerous…"

"What's wrong with blond hair?!" demanded TK.

"EVERY vampire slayer knows that vampires absolutely HATE blond hair!" Ken replied.

"I didn't know that, Ken." Said TK, annoyed.

"Well you do now!" Ken answered. "So if I were you, I would NOT take that hat off!"

"It's not like I ever do." TK said.

MEANWHILE!!!

"If you had just gone first then I would have been down here all alone with Matt instead of you!" Sora said, standing in front of Mimi with her arms crossed.

"Like ANYONE would want to be stuck in a pitch black room with you!" Mimi said grumpily. The two were in a prison like-place with nothing but a door that wouldn't open. There were no torches and no passageways. It was simply a small, round room with no escape.

"I never should have agreed to this!" Sora said, sitting down. "If I hadn't then Matt and I could have been off doing something!"

"Forget about Matt for one second so we can figure out what to do!" said Mimi, getting kind of annoyed. "I don't know about you but sitting in a dark room for a long time is not on my top five favorite things to do."

"What do you propose we do then?" asked Sora.

"We could always try that door again," Mimi said, pointing towards the door that they had already tried to open earlier.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hello?" Matt said, opening a door. He didn't really want to walk in because he'd probably fall down a trap door and then not only would he be alone but he'd be in the dark. No one responded so he shut the door. He looked around the main room.

He finally spotted a small flashlight sitting on a table over in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and turned it on and surprisingly it worked!! SURAH!!

So then Matt went back over to that room and shined the light in the room to see a kitchen. For some reason, the kitchen offended him. "For some reason, this kitchen offends me." Matt narrated. "And I have no idea why."

He just shrugged and shut the door. Then he made his way up the stairs since he had already checked all the doors on that floor.

MEANWHILE!!!

"There!" said Izzy, standing up and shutting the door to the control panel. He smiled. "I fixed the color of your monitor!"

"Good," Cody said with a sigh. "The black and white was annoying me." Then Cody pressed a few buttons and the monitor lowered again to show Matt looking in one of the rooms. Cody gasped. "He's blond!!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Yolei.

"SILENCE!!" Cody yelled. "Oh how I detest blondes! I just wish that they would all be obliterated from the earth! IZZY!! YOLEI!!"

"We're standing right here!!" said Izzy with a big smile on his face.

"Fool…" Cody mumbled. Then he cleared his throat. "Let's have the band extend our blond friend an invitation here. Shall we?"

"All your ideas are good ones!" Yolei said with a smile.

"I know," Cody said with a sigh. Izzy and Yolei stared at Cody for a minute until Cody finally got annoyed. "Well what are you waiting for?! Go tell the band!!"

"Aye aye!" said Izzy. Then the two ran off.

"Dumb blondes." Cody said, turning around again to face the monitor.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Anyone out there?!" Mimi called through the door. She and Sora started pounding on the door.

"It's no use," said Sora. "I don't think anyone's out there…"

Suddenly, they heard some voices…

"Did you hear that?" said one.

"Yeah…but from where?" asked the second.

"I thought it was from over here!" the first replied. Then they heard footsteps coming closer.

"WE'RE IN HERE!!" Mimi and Sora both yelled, pounding on the door.

"Huh?" came the first voice.

"Is that you Ken and TK?" asked Sora through the door.

"Mimi and Sora?" came TK's voice.

"Yes!" Mimi and Sora both said in unison as they slapped each other's hands. 

"We can't get out!" Mimi yelled.

"We can't get in!" Ken yelled back.

"Break it down with your head!" Sora suggested.

"Why me?!" Ken demanded.

"Because…um…your hair is blue!" Sora said, at a loss for words.

"See Ken?" TK said, nudging Ken.

"Shut up." Ken mumbled.

MEANWHILE!!!

"TK…?" Matt suggested, opening another door. "Ken? Mimi? Sora?" But all that was really there to greet him was his band. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, kind of confused. "Are you vampire slayers too?"

"Oh NO!!" started Band Member #1.

"Perish the thought!" Band Member #2 continued.

"NEVER!!" Band Member #3 finished.

"Then…why are you here?" Matt asked. "You wouldn't happen to be…" he paused and stared at his band members. Then he sighed. "You guys are vampires, aren't you?"

"How'd you know that?" asked Band Member #1.

"Oh, so you ARE vampires," Matt said, nodding his head. "I was actually just taking a shot in the dark but now I guess I know."

"Great job," Band Member #2 said angrily.

"You gave away our secret!" said Band Member #3.

"Well guys," Matt said, clearing his throat. "Since I really don't feel like fighting any vampires right now could you just…you know…go away or something like that?"

"NEVER!!!" yelled all three band members.

"Well then," said Matt, crossing his arms. Then he felt the cross necklace that was around his neck. "Oh right!" he said, taking it off from around his neck but he was ambushed from behind by Band Member #2 and knocked to the ground. The cross went flying out of his hand and into the corner. "Uh oh…" Matt said. Then he looked at Band Member #1 and Band Member #3 who were both looming over him at this time. "Come on guys, we're friends right? We're a band!"

"That's not going to work on us!" said Band Member #1, grabbing the flashlight and turning it off.

MEANWHILE!!!

"See?" said Ken. "Isn't this a lot easier than using my head?"

"I guess so." Said TK as the two of them continuously rammed against the door with a big rafter that had fallen down. After a few minutes, the door burst open.

"You saved us!!" said Mimi as she ran out of the room. She was soon followed by Sora.

"And I was just about to start getting night vision!" she said.

"Well, now that you girls are out here, we need to figure out a way to get back upstairs." Said Ken.

"By the way, where's Matt?" TK asked, looking in the room that the girls were in earlier.

"He didn't fall down the trapdoor with us." Mimi replied. "He's either still upstairs or he fell down another trap door somewhere else." They all stood there and thought for a minute.

"Look," Ken said suddenly. "TK and I have walked around this hallway at least fifteen times and there's no way to get out. Since it was pitch black in that room for you girls, maybe there's some kind of secret passageway that we can get back to the first floor with."

"Good thinking." Said Sora. Ken grabbed a torch from the wall and the four of them started to walk slowly into the room but the wall behind them suddenly started opening up.

"Who would have ever thought?" TK asked. "A secret passageway."

The four of them shrugged and figured they had nothing to lose so they started walking down the secret passageway.

"From now on, we walk side by side so that we don't get split up again." Ken told everyone. They nodded.

"No arguments here," Mimi replied.

MEANWHILE!!!

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!!" Izzy and Yolei yelled as they slammed the door open to Cody's little secretive room. Cody practically jumped a foot into the air and he turned around with a furious look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!!!" he yelled.

"WE'RE SORRY!!" Izzy and Yolei both yelled as they burst into tears, crawled over to Cody on their hands and knees and started kissing his feet.

"Back foul beings!" Cody said, stepping backwards. They both stood up and nodded. "Now, what did you say when you first walked in here?"

"We said…MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!" Yolei yelled just as loud as she and Izzy had yelled earlier. Cody jumped again.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU FOOL!!!" he yelled. "What mission are you talking about?!"

Izzy took a deep breath. "Remember you told us to have the band members extend an invitation to Matt because he was blond and you said that you detest blondes and then we stood there for a minute and then you yelled at us and told us to hurry up and we ran out of the room and…" Izzy said at about a million miles an hour and all in one breath.

"You can stop now!" Cody yelled. Izzy stopped immediately. "I remember now."

"Are you happy now?" asked Yolei.

"I suppose." Cody replied. But then he stopped. "No, I am NOT happy! I am grumpy! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

"OF COURSE!!!" they both yelled, running out of the room in a cloud of dust and flying paper. Cody coughed a little bit on the dust but then he turned back to his monitor. He pressed a few buttons to see the other four vampire slayers slowly creeping down the secret passageway.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "How come they're all together again?! Hm… they're more resourceful than I thought…"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Look, a ladder!" Ken said, pointing ahead. They all ran over to the ladder and looked up where it led.

"I think I see light up there!" Sora said. They looked up to see that there was a tiny little sliver of light at the top of the ladder.

"Who's going up?" asked TK.

"Let's ALL go up." said Mimi. They all paused and looked at each other.

"Who's going first?" asked TK.

"Oh I will," said Ken with a sigh. Then he grabbed onto the ladder and started going up. TK followed behind him and then Sora and then Mimi. When Ken finally reached the top, it was a little lighter and he had to push the floor up so that they could get up. So he started pushing the piece of floor that was above him and when it was finally high enough, he pushed it aside. Light shone through.

"The light of day!" Mimi said happily. "Hurry up!"

One by one they climbed out of the trapdoor and looked around to see that they were outside. The piece of floor Ken had pushed aside was actually one of the stones from a pathway.

"I'm stronger than I thought." Said Ken, kicking the stone back into place so it didn't look suspicious. Then they shrugged at each other, followed the path and soon found themselves at the backdoor of the castle. They shrugged again and opened the door and went inside.

"Still no sign of Matt." Said TK.

"I hope he's okay!" Sora said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Mimi assured them.

MEANWHILE!!!

Matt was locked in a small room with stone walls and no windows or source of light. "Anyone out there?!" he yelled, pounding on the door and looking out the very small window thing that was on the door.

"Back away from the door!" came a familiar voice from outside. Matt stepped backwards and the door slowly opened. Standing there was Izzy and Yolei. Matt sighed with relief.

"Am I happy to see YOU guys," Matt said. "Just whatever you do, don't say you're vampires."

Izzy and Yolei looked at each other and then at Matt. "No, we're not vampires." Yolei replied.

"Good." Matt said. "Now let's get out of here before some actually finally DO come…" He started walking towards the door but Izzy held out his hand.

"Sorry, can't let you through here." He said.

"Let me guess…" Matt said, getting a little annoyed. "You ARE vampires but you just said that before to annoy me."

"No, we're really not vampires." Yolei assured him.

"Then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"We need to test out our new inventions!" Izzy replied as he pulled one of the silver memory erasers from behind his back. "We have to make sure these copies work as well as the originals."

"What are they?" asked Matt.

"They're memory erasers." Izzy replied, taking out a pair of sunglasses. Yolei nodded and took out a pair as well. Matt raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Memory erasers?" Matt asked. "Oh right…I remember someone at Ken's lab talking about those. You actually think that it's going to work?"

"Yeah." Yolei replied. "But we just have to test it. Izzy, say something outrageous."

"Why do _I _always have to say something outrageous?!" Izzy whined.

"FINE!!" Yolei groaned. Then she got down on one knee and took Matt's hand. "Matt, will you marry me?!"

"Marry you?" Matt asked, confused. Then there was a flash of light. Izzy and Yolei both stared at Matt.

"How about it?" asked Yolei.

"What?" asked Matt, looking down at Yolei.

"What's your answer?" asked Yolei.

"What was the question?" Matt said, confused.

"YAY!!" Yolei and Izzy yelled as they grabbed each other's hands and danced around in circles.

"Um…" Matt said, staring at them.

"Now let's see if yours works, Yolei!" said Izzy.

"What works?" asked Matt. Then he looked around. "How'd I get in here anyway?"

"Your turn to say something outrageous, Izzy!" said Yolei excitedly.

"Okay!" said Izzy as he started a-thinkin'. "I got it! Matt, you and I are brothers!!"

"What?!" Matt said, officially really confused.

"REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID!!!" Izzy yelled.

Matt jumped back. "Um…you just said 'Matt, you and I are brothers'." He said quickly. Then there was a flash of light.

"Repeat it again!" Izzy instructed. Matt blinked a few times, paused and then stared at Izzy and Yolei. "Repeat it!"

"Repeat what?" asked Matt.

"YAY!!" Izzy and Yolei cheered again.

"This is fun!" said Yolei.

"Okay, you two are seriously starting to scare me." Matt said, taking a step backwards. They both looked at Matt and stood up straight with serious looks on their faces.

"Matt, we were never here." Izzy said as he held up his memory eraser again.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You don't think that the vampires got him, did you?!" asked Sora who was practically in tears.

"No, I think he's okay." Said Ken. They opened a door to see a kitchen.

"He's not in here." TK said immediately.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Mimi.

"This particular kitchen would definitely offend Matt." TK said firmly. "I don't know why…but I know it would. And if he were to have found it, he wouldn't have walked in here."

"You seem pretty positive." Said Ken, shutting the door. Then they walked up the stairs and in another door. They looked around at many over turned furniture items and broken lamps and stuff like this. "A struggle…" Ken observed. They started looking around until Mimi suddenly picked up something.

"It's a cross necklace!" she said. "Like the ones we wear!"

"The vampires DID get him!" said Sora as she burst into tears.

"Stop crying!" said TK. "That's not going to help him! Look, if we just look around, I'm sure we'll find out where they took him! And if we find Matt then we find the vampires!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Have you tested them out yet?" Cody asked, referring to the memory erasers. Izzy and Yolei nodded. "On who?"

"Um…no one…" Izzy said quietly.

"Then how do you know they work?" Cody demanded.

"We uh…tested it on…Matt's band members!" Yolei answered. Cody eyed them evilly. "A long time ago! But you can't ask them…because they won't remember…because these things work!"

"I suppose…" Cody said suspiciously.

"So can we go?!" asked Izzy, jumping up and down. "Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we?!"

"Fine!!" Cody yelled, trying to shut Izzy up. "Just get out of my sight!!"

"YAY!!" said Izzy and Yolei as they dashed out of the room.

"If Cody finds out that we tested them out on Matt then he'll probably be very mad!" Yolei said to Izzy. Izzy agreed as they both ran off, all too excited.

MEANWHILE!!!

"How about ice cream?" asked Tai to Kari and Davis.

"Sounds good." Said Kari with a shrug.

"I'm not buying!" Davis declared.

"I'll ask my mom for money." Said Tai. So then they asked Tai's Mom for money and she said okay and gave them money. Then they went to Sully's since their ice cream is really good and they give more ice cream than they should. ALSO because the apostrophe is a clover!! Also because turbans are the bomb and they're funducational. And of course, the most important reason of all, because Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon.

Now back to significant things in the plot!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Why would the vampires want to capture Matt?" asked Sora.

"Could you stop now?" asked Ken. "You're REALLY starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Said Mimi. "We're going to find—" but she was interrupted because she tripped over something.

"Don't tell me you fell down another trapdoor!" said TK but then he noticed that Mimi was only lying down on the ground.

"I tripped over something!" Mimi said, standing up and brushing her knees off. The other vampire slayers looked down to see three piles of ashes lined up right next to each other.

"Um…" they said, looking down.

"What could these be…?" Ken asked himself, bending down and looking at the three piles of ashes.

*FLASHBACK* 

"I have an idea," Matt whispered to the other vampire slayers. He ran back over to his motorcycle, turned it on and shined the headlights in Oikawa's direction.

"ARGH!!!" yelled Oikawa as smoke started emitting from his body. He screamed in pain until he melted down and was only a pile of ashes.

"Nice thinking." Ken commented as Matt turned off his motorcycle.

"Oh I know." Matt said. Then the five of them stared at Oikawa's ashes on the ground and then they looked at each other.

"I say we go forward!" said Sora. The others agreed and stomped through what was left of Oikawa on their way towards the castle.

*END FLASHBACK*

"MATT!!" cried Sora.

"So Oikawa turned into three piles of ashes?" asked TK, confused.

"Hey, that was MY flashback!" Ken argued. "You can't see MY flashback! My theory is that sometime ELSE disintegrated into a pile of ashes because light hit it! But what…?"

*NARRATOR'S FLASHBACK!!!*

"How can we be sure that these duplicates will work?" asked Izzy to Yolei as they looked at their memory erasers. Just then, Matt's band walked in looking satisfied.

"Mission accomplished!" said Band Member #1.

"He's downstairs." Said Band Member #2.

"Okay!" said Yolei. Then the band members started walking away towards Cody's room to tell him the good news. Then she leaned over to Izzy. "Why don't we test it on them?" she asked. "If they don't remember that Matt's downstairs then we'll know they worked!"

"Good idea!" said Izzy. "Hey guys!" The band members turned around just as Izzy and Yolei flashed the memory erasers.

"THE LIGHT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled the band members as they writhed in pain and crumbled into small piles of ashes. 

Izzy and Yolei stared at each other. "Cody's gonna kill us!" said Izzy, biting his fingernails.

"We could just leave them there!" said Yolei. "And if Cody asks about them, we'll just tell him that the vampire slayers killed them!"

"Good idea!" said Izzy. Then he paused. "But we still don't know if the memory erasers work or not." They pondered for a minute. "I've got it! We'll test it on Matt!"

"YAY!!" Yolei cheered.

*END NARRATOR'S FLASHBACK*

"So um…were we allowed to see that?" asked TK.

Yes.

"Okay." Said TK.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it happened." Said Ken. "These are Matt's band members. Ouch…Matt's not going to be too happy about that…"

"Hey, in the flashback they said that Matt was downstairs!!" said Sora.

"Yeah, we could find him!!" said Mimi. They all said YAY!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Since when was I in here?" Matt asked himself, looking around. "I don't remember how I got here…"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Matt turned around to see Cherrymon standing there being a stupid knavish tree with a face. Matt groaned and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't start with me!!" said Cherrymon like a knave. (If you haven't already guessed yet, Cherrymon's a knave.)

"Fine," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"My master told me to bring you to him!" said Cherrymon knavishly.

"Oh really?" Matt said with a raised eyebrow. Just then Izzy and Yolei walked in.

"Do you think Cherrymon will disintegrate if we flashed him with the memory eraser too?" asked Izzy.

"Why would I disintegrate?!" demanded Cherrymon like the knave he so stupidly is.

"Because Matt's band disintegrated." Yolei replied.

"Why did my band disintegrate?!" Matt yelled since he memory had been erased so he had forgotten about the fact that his band was a bunch of vampires.

"Oh right!" said Izzy as he pressed the button and there was a flash of light.

"THE HORROR!!!" yelled Cherrymon as he disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Izzy and Yolei stared at the pile of ashes and then at each other.

"Cody doesn't have to hear about this one either, right?" asked Yolei.

"Nope," Izzy replied. "He'd probably kill us AGAIN after he killed us for killing Matt's band!"

"You killed my band?!" Matt yelled since he was STILL there.

"ARGH!!" yelled Izzy as he pressed the button and there was yet another flash of light.

"If you keep flashing him with that thing then you're going to give him brain damage or something!" Yolei said.

"But he found out that we killed his band!" Izzy whined. Then he gasped and threw his hand over his mouth. Yolei groaned.

"You killed my band?!" Matt yelled AGAIN. Izzy erased his memory AGAIN. There was a long void as Matt blinked a few times and then stared at Izzy and Yolei. "Forgive me for asking Izzy," he said. "But why are you wearing bows in your hair AND a skirt?"

"Okay, on the count of three we run," Yolei said.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Izzy.

"Sure does!" Matt said, thinking he was involved.

"One, two, three!" said Yolei as she erased Matt's memory again and the two ran out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Matt blinked a few times, looked around and scratched his head.

"Where am I?" he asked.

MEANWHILE!!!

"CHERRYMON!!!" Cody yelled. He paused. "CHERRYMON!!" he said again, turning around. "HELLO?! CHERRYMON!!" There was a long pause. Cody gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine then. MATT'S BAND!!" Pause. "MATT'S BAND?!" Pause. "Where is everyone?! OIKAWA?! OIKAWA?!"

"We're here, Master!!" said Izzy and Yolei at the same time.

"I don't want YOU TWO," said Cody. "What can you two do?!"

"Um…erase people's memories?" suggested Yolei.

"You're not even vampires." Cody said, crossing his arms.

"Okay so now you're prejudice?!" Izzy said, annoyed. Cody glanced evilly at Izzy. "FORGIVE ME!!"

"SILENCE!!" he yelled. "Where are Cherrymon, Oikawa and Matt's band anyway?"

"Um…Cherrymon's in the shower…" Yolei started. "Oikawa's um… shaving…and Matt's band is um…well…in the bathroom!"

"Together?" Cody said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're a unit!" said Izzy.

"Whatever," said Cody, turning around and looking back at his monitor. He pressed a few buttons but all the screen showed was a bunch of empty hallways. He continued to look for the vampire slayers but he didn't see anything and nothing he did helped. "Where are they?!" he demanded.

"Who?" asked Yolei.

"The vampire slayers you fool!" Cody yelled.

"Matt's in jail!" said Izzy. "We put him there ourselves!"

"I know that!" Cody yelled at them. "Where are the other four?!" Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Where ARE we?" said Ken, looking around. "Did this door just lead to nothingness?"

"Hmmmmm…" said TK in the TKish way.

"Look, it's a map!" said Mimi, pointing to a big map on the wall. "It says 'YOU ARE HERE!!' Oh wow! We're in the King of all Vampire's room!"

The four looked around but the didn't see anything for Cody, Izzy and Yolei were all pinned up against the wall pretending to be cave paintings.

"Wait, we can't slay the king yet!" said Sora. "We're not at full strength because Matt isn't here!"

Suddenly, everyone saw out of the corner of their eyes something that they didn't expect…Matt crawling through a hole in the wall. "Who would have ever thought that joke worked?" he said. "I looked in the mirror to see what I saw…and what I saw was a saw. So I took the saw and I cut the table in half…and two halves equal a hole so I crawled out and ended up here…" Then he noticed the vampire slayers all had cash register mouths that hit the ground. "What?" he asked.

"We thought you were captured by the vampires!" said Ken.

"I was." Matt said. He paused. "I think…I mean…who else would capture me? Even though I don't really remember how I was captured or how I got to be where I was…"

"It doesn't matter now." Said Ken. "Just as long as you're here. Did you know that we're in the king of all vampire's room?"

"Master, do you want us to kill them?" Izzy whispered to Cody.

"YES!!" Cody yelled but then he realized that he probably shouldn't have yelled because all the vampire slayers turned around and noticed the three of them.

"Izzy, Yolei, Cody?" asked Sora. "What are you three doing here? You should leave now because there's a bunch of vampires lurking around this castle!"

"Master, can we pretend we're vampires just to scare them?" asked Yolei hopefully.

"NO!!" Cody yelled back.

The Vampire Slayers, meanwhile, were looking around the room and piecing everything together. Since there were a bunch old looking paintings of Cody hanging around on the wall (as if he was some kind of old rich dead guy) and the monitor viewing all the hallways and the fact that Cody hand on a cape AND had fangs…

"Cody, are you by any chance the King of all Vampires?" asked Mimi.

"No, why do you ask?!" Cody said all-too-hesitantly.

"So that's why you were so persistent against my theory on the vampires!!" Ken yelled. "Because you are, in fact, THE KING OF ALL VAMPIRES!!!" *Ominous music plays*

"Um…Oikawa?" Cody said, looking around. "Matt's band? Cherrymon?"

"What's the connection between the vampires and my band?" Matt asked, crossing his arms. Izzy raised his memory eraser but Yolei slapped his arm down.

Just then, the door behind the vampire slayers burst open, sending them flying towards the ground. Jyou was standing there as a light shone behind him. "Hello there!!" said Jyou knavishly. "I TOLD you I'd join another vampire slayer group! I'm part of the Slay 'em Vampires! We slay 'em all! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" And with that, Jyou charged forward at Cody. He was a little too confused and freaked out to react in any sort of intelligent way.

"MASTER!!!" Izzy and Yolei yelled, running over towards Cody and throwing themselves in front of him. Jyou crashed into both of him and they all went tumbling towards the wall. The memory eraser flew out of Izzy's hand and landed right in the middle of the room. It landed on the side with the button and it flashed everyone in the room.

Everyone looked at each other, blinked obliviously, looked around, shrugged and then they all walked off in different directions.

A FEW DAYS LATER!!!!

"I have an incredibly large and painful headache," Matt said plainly. "I've had it for a few days now and it won't go away…"

"I wonder why!" said Ken. "Cause I feel fine!"

Matt glared at Ken. "I hate you."


End file.
